The Case of The Absent Attorney
by JACL1993
Summary: This takes place during those four episodes when Perry is recovering from surgery.


The Case of the Absent Attorney

_A/N: I recently purchased the complete series of Perry Mason. I never knew how much of the episodes were trimmed out for TV. I've thoroughly enjoyed re-watching them. I've come to the season where Perry is sidelined for 4 of the shows for surgery. It got me thinking about Della, Perry and their relationship. Della always took care of things. Wouldn't she take care of Perry too? And Perry? I think he'd be more than a little grumpy at the length of his recovery. I read somewhere in real life Raymond Burr had dental surgery during that time off, so that's what kind of surgery Perry has in this story. I also reference one of the episodes featuring a stand in for Perry (The Case of the Libelous Locket) and the very first episode when he returns (The Case of The Golden Oranges). You don't really need to know anything about them, I just worked them into my story. I also wanted the story to have a soft place to land, so be forewarned the ending is a little fluffy. _

_I'm certain there are mistakes because I'm not perfect. I'd like to be, but I'm far from it. I don't own any of the characters, but I do love them. I don't get anything from this except the joy it gives me and hopefully the reader. I'm still new at this, so please leave me a review and help me become a better writer._

Della juggled a bag of groceries, several books and the key to Perry's apartment. Finally managing to get the door open. She crossed the room to the kitchen. Setting the bag on the counter, she put the key back in her purse and took her gloves off. She was putting the last of the groceries in the refrigerator when she heard Perry call for her.

"Just a minute Chief!" She called back. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she headed toward his bedroom. It had been a long two weeks and she was nearing exhaustion. Running the office and the multiple daily trips to check on Perry were wearing her out and she knew it. The worst part was she was facing at least another week or two before he was fully recovered.

When she reached his door she lightly knocked before entering.

"Just come in Della", he grumbled.

Della hesitated before opening the door. 'He's in a great mood', she thought. She put on her best smile and opened the door.

"Good evening Chief. How are you feeling?"

"Bored", he barked. "Just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that." He crossed his arms over his massive chest and scowled.

Della sighed and forced the smile to remain on her face. "I know Chief. I bought some more crossword puzzle books and I stopped by the library and picked up the books you wanted."

"Well? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry. I left them in the kitchen." She was finding it hard to keep the smile in place.

"Fat lot of good they're doing me there." He groused.

"I'll be right back and then I'll start dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm making vegetable soup." She replied as she exited his room.

"Soup", he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sick and tired of soup".

Della dropped off the books to Perry and quickly returned to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Della brought the soup and several slices of bread on a tray to Perry. She sat in his dressing chair while he mindlessly stirred his soup occasionally taking a sip.

"What's the matter Perry?" She asked softly.

"I'm not hungry." He stated flatly and threw the spoon back on the tray.

"I'm sorry Perry, but the doctor said soft foods for the first few weeks."

"I know Della. I was there." He snapped. "I'm going to take a shower."

She sighed audibly, got up from the chair and took his tray. "I'll just clean up the dishes. I'll wait until your done and then get out of your hair."

After taking a quick shower and shaving Perry, clad only in his robe, walked back into the bedroom. There on the bed she had laid out a fresh set of pajamas for him, on the nightstand was a small glass of water and his nightly pills. Perry dressed, took his pain medication and then settle back into bed. He picked up one of the books and began flipping through pages.

An hour had passed before it registered that he hadn't heard a sound from the kitchen. Della never left without saying goodbye.

'Great Mason! You finally upset her enough that she just left without a word.'

He decided to go check. He got up and shrugged into his robe. He opened the door and immediately noticed the lights were all still on. He walked over to the light switch by the front door but stopped cold.

Della was curled up on the couch sound of sleep. He quietly stepped closer. For the first time he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

'She's exhausted', he thought. 'She must've fallen asleep waiting for me to finish getting ready for bed.'

He crouched beside her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Della? Della it's time to wake up." He spoke softly.

Della startled awake and bolted upright. "Chief! I'm sorry." She grabbed for her shoes under the coffee table and looked around the room for her purse and gloves.

"It's ok Della. Slow down. You need a few minutes to wake up." His voice tinged with concern. "You were sound asleep."

"I'm so sorry. I just sat down for a minute. I didn't mean to…" She took in a deep breath and ran her hand over her face in an effort to wake up. She located her purse and gloves and quickly gathered them up and headed for the front door.

"You shouldn't be up Chief. You need to get back in bed and get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to make you breakfast." She said almost shyly and stared at the floor.

"Listen Della, why don't I call Paul and have him bring me lunch and dinner tomorrow night?"

Della shook her head and chuckled. "Because a greasy hamburger and fries do not constitute a balanced meal!"

"Well, what if it had cheese on it?" He asked with a grin.

"No Chief. Soft foods for the first few weeks. I'm not taking any chances where you're concerned." She smiled and this time it was genuine.

Perry reached out and took her hand. Della felt a bolt of electricity run through her.

"I'm not sure if I've even said it yet, but thank you." His voice deep and soft. He hadn't used that tone with her since before his surgery.

Della continued to stare at the floor and pulled her hand back, "You're welcome Chief. I'll see you in the morning" and then made a hasty retreat out of his apartment.

Della stood in the hall outside his apartment for several minutes. She stared at her shaking hands trying to will the tremors to stop. It never ceased to amaze her how a simple touch or a soft word from him could make her weak in the knees.

"I am not falling for my boss!" She whispered trying to convince herself.

After several minutes she finally regained her composure and started toward the elevator to begin her journey home.

Perry shuffled to his room and climbed back in bed. He snapped the book shut after realizing he had read the same paragraph three times. He leaned back resting his head on the headboard. He closed his eyes and thought back over the past few weeks. He couldn't remember a day when Della hadn't been there.

Hers was the first face he saw when he woke up from surgery. Her smiling face had been such a source of comfort to him. He looked forward to her daily visits. Her gentle caring voice soothed him. Why had he been so short with her, so nasty? How did he not notice the toll taking care of him was taking on her?

"Mason, what's wrong with you", he sighed. He knew he had fallen in love with his secretary months ago. He had always thought of himself as a confirmed bachelor. He enjoyed being free. His free time was his to do what he wanted, when he wanted and where. It finally hit him when he realized what he wanted was to spend all of his free time with her. He fought his feelings for her, hoped she hadn't seen it, but he knew he had never felt this way about a woman and knew he never would. He picked up the phone and dialed Paul's number.

"Paul, it's Perry. I need a favor."

"Sure thing pal. What'd ya need?" You could hear Paul's smile through the phone.

"Do you think you could take a few hours off tomorrow afternoon." Perry's voice became soft. "I think Della could use a break."

"You think?" Paul sounded sarcastic. "That poor girl is burning the candle at both ends. Between trying to run your office and be at your beck and call that woman has worn herself out."

"I'm well aware of that Paul!" Perry shouted into the receiver. "I thought maybe we could run out to Clay's for one of his famous shaved prime rib sandwiches, my treat. And then stop at the store on the way back. I'd like to make her dinner for a change."

"Are you crazy man? Della will kill me when she finds out. Absolutely not." You could almost hear him shaking his head no.

"What if I clear it with the surgeon in the morning?" Perry smiled at the thought of Paul being scared of Della.

"You better Perry. I'm serious and you best not lie to me. I love you like a brother, but I'll throw you to the wolves before I face the wrath of Della."

Perry laughed out loud. "Chicken." He teased.

"You betcha."

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know what the surgeon says. Deal?"

"Yeah, fine." Paul still didn't sound convinced.

"Thanks Paul. I owe you."

"I'll put it on your tab. Goodnight pal."

Perry hung up the phone and settled back down in the bed. He was smiling as he thought of Della and slowly slipped asleep.

The next morning-

Perry was already up, dressed and had the coffee brewing when Della arrived to make his breakfast.

"Chief?" Della asked surprised to find him up. "What are you doing up already? Are you feeling okay?" She walked over and placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine Della." He chuckled. "I just didn't want to spend another day in bed. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Cream of wheat." She replied as she took off her suit jacket and reached for an apron.

Perry grimaced. "Hmmmph. Hey what's this?" He asked and moved toward her. Putting his hand on her waist he fingered the safety pin that held some of the skirt fabric in an attempt to tighten the waist.

"It's nothing." She pulled away and quickly tied the apron on. "I know this isn't your favorite breakfast, but what if I add some puréed strawberries today?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

"Della? There's at least a quarter inch of fabric in that pin. How much weight have you lost?" He turned her to face him.

"I liked the suit and they didn't have it in my size. I just haven't had time to take it in, that's all." Again, she refused to meet his eyes.

Perry leaned down to try to catch her eye. "You should know better than to lie to your lawyer." He said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She moved away from him again to finish making breakfast.

"You wore that suit to court a month ago. Only you wore a black silk blouse with it then."

Della stopped stirring the strawberries into cream of wheat and felt her knees go weak. Still not looking at him she stammered, "How…how did you remember that?"

"Because you looked stunning. I think I won that case because Hamilton couldn't keep his eyes off of you. Not that I blame him. I don't want you to go to the office today Della. Please?"

"The Norland case just concluded and I need to wrap up a few things for Professor Lindley. It shouldn't be a busy day." She placed his bowl on the small table by his chair, then grabbed a cup and poured his coffee.

"Please Della." His voice stern as he sat down. Then he looked at her and sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No, you're not." She stood defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest. Then a smile broke across her face and she lightly patted his arm. "But it's cute that you still think you can." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from him.

Perry laughed out loud and began to pick at his breakfast. "I, uh, I asked Paul to bring me lunch today."

"Oh", was her only reply.

"I just thought you could use a break is all." He said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. I thought you'd know better than to lie to your secretary Mr. Mason. You two better not be scheming to smuggle a shaved prime rib sandwich from Clay's in here."

"Geez Della! Do you have ESP? Paul accused me of the same thing last night. He was afraid of your wrath if you found out."

"Huh, he is smarter than he looks." Her face pulled up into a half smile.

He couldn't help but grin at her. "I promised I'd check with the surgeon this morning. And I'll follow his orders. Okay?"

"You're a grown man Chief. You do what you want."

"Promise me you'll come back for dinner tonight." He reached across the table and took her hand.

Della looked down at their hands, "Of course Chief. Just let me know what you're allowed to have." Reluctantly she reclaimed her hand and looked at her watch. "I better get going." She said as she downed the rest of her coffee. She set the cup in the sink and grabbed his prescription bottles. Doling out his morning medication and sitting them next to his coffee she said, "Don't forget your pills and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Della." He watched her leave and then looked down at his cream of wheat and sighed.

A few hours later Perry impatiently waited for Paul to pick up his call. When he finally did Perry didn't even bother with pleasantries.

"We're on Paul." He said excitedly.

"You're not lying to me are ya buddy?" Paul was still suspicious.

"I'm cleared to go out and I can be a little more adventurous with the soft food. But Clay's prime rib sandwich will have to wait a few more days."

"Glad to hear it Perry. Do you still want to go to Clay's for lunch?"

"How about we just go to the diner down the street from my apartment? Scrambled eggs and fried potatoes sound so good after two weeks of soup and Jell-O."

Paul laughed. "I bet it does. I'll pick you up in a little while."

"Okay, see you then Paul."

Perry smiled and began to plan his dinner for Della.

Later that night-

With a sense of déjà vu, Della juggled a bag of groceries, his briefcase and several law books. She swung the door open and stopped just inside the door. It smelled heavenly.

She cautiously opened the door to the kitchen to find Perry with his back to her mixing something on the opposite counter.

"What in the world is going on in here Chief?"

Perry whirled around and flashed her a dimpled grin, "Well it's about time Miss Street. I thought you said this was a light day. I expected you an hour ago." He reached for the groceries and set them down on the counter. "Why don't you take those back to living room", he said pointing to the briefcase and books, "and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." He turned her around and playfully shoved her towards the door.

"But I bought groceries…" She began.

"Out Miss Street", his voice was stern but his eyes twinkled.

Della stood in the large living room perplexed by what she had just seen. Slowly taking her in surroundings she noticed the table had been set with china, the silver flatware and a white linen tablecloth. A bouquet of fresh flowers made a lovely centerpiece.

She slowly walked over to the coffee table and placed the briefcase and books on it. Spying the hi-fi stereo, she found a station playing big band music and turned the volume down until it was a soft murmur in the background.

Perry stood by the table holding two wine glasses and watched her for just a few moments before speaking. "Nice choice Della. Soups on." He said with a wink.

"Very funny. What's this?" She nodded toward the glasses. "You know you can't have alcohol with your medications."

Perry chuckled at her protectiveness. "I know. Mine is grape juice. Do you want to taste it to make sure?" He held his glass up a little higher to her.

"No", her voice soft, "I trust you. What's for dinner? It smells wonderful."

"Since the doctor told me I could branch out a little with my soft food choices, I decided baked spaghetti with marinara sauce, soft baked garlic bread and a chopped ceasar salad sounded good." He pulled out her chair for her. As she took her seat he leaned in until his lips almost brushed her ear. "And for dessert? Tiramisu." His low voice barely a whisper.

Della swallowed hard. His baritone voice caused a shiver to run up her spine, yet she felt a bead of perspiration on her forehead as her heart suddenly beat just a little faster.

"That seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to avoid my cooking Chief." She hoped she sounded casual.

Perry chuckled as he placed a ramekin of baked spaghetti in front of her and pushed the bread basket toward her.

"I wanted to say thank you. You've done so much for me these past few weeks. For me and my practice. I'm not sure this simple dinner will suffice, but it's a start."

"You don't owe me anything Chief. It was no trouble; I was glad to do it."

"Nonsense Miss Street. You've been working yourself to death. I just wanted to give you a nice relaxing meal." He raised his wine glass to her, "Thank you".

Della touched her glass to his and met his intense blue eyes. "You're very welcome."

Perry cleared his throat before speaking again. "I noticed you brought my briefcase home. Is there, maybe, some work for me to do in there?" He flashed a dimple grin at her.

"Maybe." She couldn't hide a smile. "I thought since it seemed like you were going a little stir crazy, you might want to work on the Lionel brief for a while."

"Whaaat? No mail?" He continued to grin at her.

"I wouldn't do that to you Chief." She broke his gaze and stared at her spaghetti.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I was horrible to you the past few days. I'm embarrassed by my actions. I'm so sorry Della." His hand brushed hers and then captured it.

"Oh, Chief no. There's no need to apologize. You were just frustrated with your recovery. I knew it wasn't really directed at me." She flipped her hand over and briefly gripped his fingers before letting go.

Her warm smile washed over him and he felt a familiar jolt go through him. "Eat up woman. We've got a brief to get to." He winked.

Perry and Della were sitting on the large sofa that dominated the living room. A fire blazed in the massive fireplace casting a warm glow around the room.

Perry was beginning his dictation for the Lionel brief when he stopped and riffled through one of the law books looking for a specific passage. He noticed Della stifle yet another yawn as she checked the time on her watch.

"It's time for your medication Chief."

"Ok, Miss Street. I'll be right back." He got up and walked to the kitchen, but paused to watch her as she gracefully stretched her back.

By the time he returned Della had fallen asleep sitting up. He chuckled as he gently took the steno pad out of her hand and then picked up the pencil that had rolled off her lap and under the coffee table. He grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and then sat next to her. He pulled her toward him until her head was resting on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. She mumbled something as she snuggled in closer to him. He covered her with the afghan and then picked up the law book with his free hand. He stretched out his legs bringing them to rest on the coffee table crossing them at the ankle. He pushed back into the cushions of the couch making himself comfortable. He lightly kissed the top of her head and returned to searching for the elusive passage.

A short time later the law book slipped from Perry's grasp and landed on the floor. He turned his entire body toward Della and wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin as sleep claimed him as well.

Early the next morning-

Della sighed and stretched as she nuzzled his neck. Suddenly realizing that she was cuddled up with her boss, on his couch, in his apartment she tried to pull out of his embrace.

Perry's grip tightened as he grumbled a no.

"Chief? Chief wake up." Della whispered.

"No" he mumbled again.

"I have to go now." She tried to sit up straight.

"Definitely no." He said with a yawn and pulled her back to him.

Della managed to extract an arm and looked at her watch. "Good Lord, it's two thirty in the morning."

She finally managed to pull away from him and regretted it. The fire had died hours ago and the room was now chilly.

"I have to call a cab." She was shivering now.

"Della, just stay here. It's not safe going home at this hour. The cleaning service came today. There's fresh sheets on the bed." He was rubbing her arms in an effort to warm her. "Please stay."

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

"Della, nobody's going to know except you and me." He continued to plead with her.

"Exactly Chief, we'll know."

"It's a king size bed. You'll sleep on one side and I'll be on the other, it'll be like we're sleeping in different time zones. I promise nothing will happen. Your reputation will be safe with me." He said with a smile.

"I trust you Perry, it's just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Good than it's settled." He grinned at her.

Della stared at her reflection in Perry's bathroom mirror. What was she doing here? Why hadn't she suggested she take his car home? Because she really didn't want to and she did trust him. Perry had promised to respect her and he would never sully her reputation. In all the time she had known him, he never made a promise he hadn't kept.

She pulled his pajama top a little tighter at the buttons and opened the bathroom door a crack to lean her head out. Perry was already in bed, lying on his back and propped up into a sitting position with several pillows.

"Close your eyes Chief." She ordered.

"Della, you're not serious, are you?"

"Close them Chief!"

Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes. She quickly crossed the room to the opposite side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"All clear?" He asked, he eyes still closed.

"Yes, all clear." She pulled the covers up to her chin and held them little tighter.

"Ok", Perry stated in his best lawyer voice, "this expanse", he motioned to the space between them, "is neutral property and will be respected by both parties. Any violations will be met with swift and harsh punishment. Agreed?"

"Agreed", she said and turned her back to his side. "Goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight Miss Street." He said as he turned off the light.

Late the next morning-

Della woke to the feel of Perry's arm wrapped around her. He was spooned up behind her with his chin resting on her temple. Della began to move away.

"Nothing doing, the accused must face charges of encroachment into the agreed upon neutral property"

"Encroachment?" Della chuckled. She hated to admit it, but she loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

"Yes, encroachment as the evidence shows. The accused entered the area and was apprehended and detained in said property."

"Objection! This is a clear case of entrapment." Della again tried to move.

"Overruled!" He stated firmly. He sighed and squeezed her tighter. "I love you Della Street."

Della laughed. "No, you don't Chief."

Perry released her and leaned up on his elbow. "Yes, I do Della."

"Oh Perry", she turned to face him. "You just think you do. It's called nightingale syndrome. It's just because I've taken care of you these past few weeks."

"I've got news for you Della. I was in love with you long before this surgery." His intense blue eyes never leaving hers.

"What?" She asked astounded.

"I fell for you a while ago. You're all I've ever wanted Della; all I've ever needed. This", he gestured to her and the bed, "this is how I want to wake up each morning. Next to you."

"Perry, I…I…" Della couldn't finish her sentence. He was always so good with words he was able to change the course of a case by using just right tone or the right phrase. For just a moment she thought he might be using the same tactics on her. But, when she looked in his eyes, she only saw the love he had just professed and it overwhelmed her.

Perry reached out and brushed her cheek gently with his finger. "Lord I want to kiss you."

Della closed her eyes and sighed at his touch." You can't, your surgery."

He nodded knowing she was right. It would be several more weeks before he completely recovered from his dental surgery. "I know you weren't expecting any this and I really had no intention of ever telling you. I wanted to take my time. As silly as it sounds, I was trying to court you. Your so beautiful Della, you can have any man you want. I was just hoping that you would one day want me too."

"Oh Perry." She began, but he placed his fingers over her lips.

"It's okay Della. I understand that you don't feel the same way and I can be a professional. I'll always respect you for the lady you are." Perry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I planned on making pancakes for breakfast today. I'll have them ready by the time you're dressed."

"I don't think that's a good idea Chief. I'll just get ready and head for home. You know, before Paul shows up or something."

"Yeah", Perry said sadly, "I guess you're right. That would be just our luck." He got out of bed and reached for his robe. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Della quickly got dressed and poked her head into the kitchen to say goodbye to Perry. With a promise to return Sunday to work on the Lionel brief, she left. Perry sat at the table and wondered just how much damage had he done to their relationship.

Two weeks later-

Perry and Della stood in front of Amos Keller's home watching the "Grand Marshal" head out to the accolades he so richly deserved.

Sandra Keller turned and kissed Perry on the cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Mason. Thank you for everything." She quickly climbed the steps of the front porch and went into the house.

Perry watched until the screen door slammed shut and then looked down at his secretary.

"Congratulations Chief. It didn't take you long to get back in form." She said her face beaming.

"Boy, is it good to be back in the saddle." He squeezed her shoulder.

"You certainly didn't show any signs of rust Counselor." Her voice was soft.

"I believe I owe you dinner Miss Street." With his arm still around her, he steered her toward his car.

Della looked up at him and cocked her head to one side. She opened her purse and took out her handkerchief. She wiped the smudge of mauve lipstick left on his cheek from Sandra's kiss.

"I believe you owe Hardtack a dinner Mr. Mason. He helped you solve the case." She smiled, returning the handkerchief to her purse and snapping it closed.

"I'll buy Hardtack a bone Miss Street, you, I would like to take to dinner. Anything your heart desires." He said as he escorted her to his car.

"Hmmm. Anything?" She asked. Her voice suddenly taking on a seductive tone as she waited for him to open the car door for her.

Perry swallowed hard as he felt his pulse rate jump. He reached around her for the door handle. "Anything at all." He pulled open the door for her.

Perry inhaled sharply as he watched Della slowly enter his car. He couldn't tear his gaze from her long graceful legs as she folded them under her. He closed the door and exhaled. He hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing.

He climbed in and turned to face Della, resting his left forearm on the steering and putting his right along the top of the seat cushion.

"Well Miss Street? What's your pleasure?"

Della slid across the seat toward him. When she was mere inches from him, she whispered, "Baked spaghetti with marinara sauce, soft baked garlic bread, chopped ceasar salad and tiramisu for dessert."

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then allowed Perry to deepen it. She reluctantly ended the kiss.

Perry's eyes were still closed when he felt her reach into the inside breast pocket of his jacket and pull out his handkerchief. She gently wiped the corner of his mouth to remove the traces of her lipstick that remained. She folded the piece of cotton and put it back in its place with a pat.

He slowly opened his eyes to find her still just inches away.

"Is there anything else you want Della?" His voice hoarse.

"Yes", she paused for a moment and then added, "pancakes for breakfast."

The tires spun and gravel flew as Perry threw the car in gear and pressed the accelerator to the floor.

~~The End~~


End file.
